Fishing rod holders that can be secured to a dock typically require labor-intensive installation with screws, resulting in a permanent attachment to the dock.
The present invention features a novel fishing rod holder device that can be temporarily secured to a dock. The device of the present invention stabilizes and secures fishing rods on a dock and does not require screws of bolts (or tools) for installation.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.